


17224

by haamlet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Oikage, Relationship Study, fwb to lovers, past AtsuKita - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Da diciassette a ventiquattro.Sette anni, e ancora nulla poteva essere paragonato allo scintillio di quelle gemme, quando v'erano mani morbide a contatto con le parti più sensibili del suo corpo, ed un 'Atsumu' pregno d'aria a colmare i vuoti celati fra le lenzuola.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 7





	17224

**Author's Note:**

> sette anni di relazione di atsumu e tobio tramite momenti ispirati a parole pescate da un dizionario, rimescolati e serviti senza badare a seguire un ordine cronologico, aka 'la seconda parte della quarta stagione mi ha dilaniata e non potevo starmene con le mani in mano'

**[ A ]**

**Andirivieni,** _s.m._

“Sono stanco di essere la tua seconda scelta, Tobio,” lo aveva ammonito. “Sono stanco di fare avanti ed indietro per il Paese per qualcosa che per te nemmeno ha tutta questa importanza. Sono stanco dei tuoi tentennamenti.”

**  
[ B ]**

**Blu,** _agg._

Aveva sempre trovato gli occhi di Tobio tremendamente affascinanti, e non solamente in relazione al loro colore ed alla peculiarità della sfumatura d'azzurro che sapeva riflettersi sul cristallino nella luce tenue del mattino, sciacquando la vista del maggiore e ripulendola d'ogni traccia d'oscurità residua della notte. Erano occhi vivi, tanto languidi quanto taglienti laddove necessario — e qualcuno avrebbe potuto sostenere che fosse proprio negli attimi in cui maggiormente questi venivano attraversati dal più puro grado d'affetto che un cuore potesse provare che essi splendevano al massimo della loro capacità, abbagliando l'alzatore degli MSBY Black Jackals sino a ridurre il mondo a lui circostante ad un vortice unico di cobalto e fiordaliso, ma non sarebbe stato corretto. Perché, davvero, non esisteva momento in cui quelle gemme riuscissero a far vacillare le fondamenta della sua ragione tanto quanto capitava loro di fare nell'agganciarsi alle iridi castane di Atsumu nel corso degli scontri diretti sul campo, oltre la rete, quando nulla di più poteva essere letto in esse d'una viscerale bramosia d'averla vinta anche a quel giro.

Nessuno, in tanto tempo, aveva mai messo un freno ad un soggetto come il numero undici della nazionale, tramite i propri discorsi e la propria perseveranza.

Non Kita. Non Osamu. Non Meian, in qualità di capitano.

Kageyama, delle volte, ce la faceva senza nemmeno aprir bocca.

Una tinta fredda, quella, ma _Dio,_ non v'era nulla di simile al gelo dell'inverno nelle reazioni che certi sguardi sapevano strappare al biondo; nulla d'accostabile ai brividi regalatigli dalla brezza delle serate d'autunno, quanto più al tepore del suo appartamento di Kōbe ed al contrasto che si creava nell'istante del suo ingresso in casa, marcato al punto da fargli scottare le mani. E quante notti - _quante_ , sul serio! - aveva passato Miya con la guancia poggiata al cuscino, a scovar nei meandri della complessa cassettiera che era il suo pensiero, alla ricerca d'un qualche rimasuglio di quel poco che le lezioni a scuola gli avevano lasciato, nella vana speranza di poter rimembrare un nome che potesse apparirgli adatto a descrivere quel lampo d'oltremare — un'etichetta appropriata, che vi rendesse giustizia, senza mai trovare niente. Quante volte s'era soffermato sui volti dei passanti, costellati di carta da zucchero, castagno ed ambra, trovando in molti d'essi dell'innegabile bellezza, ma mai la stessa fierezza, lo stesso orgoglio. A tratti, lo stesso estatico abbandono.

Da diciassette a ventiquattro.

Sette anni, e ancora nulla poteva essere paragonato allo scintillio di quelle gemme, quando v'erano mani morbide a contatto con le parti più sensibili del suo corpo, ed un _'Atsumu'_ pregno d'aria a colmare i vuoti celati fra le lenzuola.

**[ C ]**

**Canzone,** _s.f._

“Il peso del mondo

è amore.

Sotto il fardello

della solitudine,

sotto il fardello

dell'insoddisfazione

il peso,

il peso che trasportiamo

è amore.

Chi può negarlo?

Nei sogni

sfiora

il corpo,

nel pensiero

costruisce

un miracolo,

nell'immaginazione

langue

finché è diventato

umano—

si affaccia dal cuore

ardente di purezza—

perché il fardello della vita

è amore,

ma trasportiamo il peso

stancamente,

e così dobbiamo riposare

tra le braccia dell'amore

finalmente,

dobbiamo riposare tra le braccia

dell'amore.

Non c'è riposo

senza amore,

non c'è sonno

senza sogni

d'amore—

pazzi o gelidi,

ossessionati da angeli

o da macchine,

il desiderio estremo

è amore

—non può essere amaro,

non può negare,

non può contenersi

se negato:

il peso è troppo greve

—deve dare

senza nulla riavere

come il pensiero

è dato

in solitudine

in tutta l'eccellenza

del suo eccesso.

I tiepidi corpi

brillano insieme

nel buio,

la mano si muove

verso il centro

della carne,

la pelle trema

di felicità

e l'anima appare

gioconda nell'occhio—

sì, sì,

è questo che

volevo,

ho sempre voluto,

ho sempre voluto,

ritornare

al corpo

in cui sono nato.”

_Canzone, Allen Ginsberg, 1954_

**[ D ]**

**Delusione,** _s.f._

Da che Atsumu ricordasse, le parole precise di Osamu erano state, _'Non è Kita-san, 'Tsumu. Non regge il confronto.'_

**[ E ]**

**Eppure,** _cong._

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di incontrare Kageyama all'evento organizzato per l'inizio del campionato, _eppure_ avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprire vizi pericolosi quali il fumo, _eppure_ aveva passato ugualmente tre quarti della sua permanenza in quell'edificio alla ricerca di un angolino privato abbastanza da permettergli di dar fondo al suo pacchetto di Marlboro rosse, e la restante fetta di tempo a fare esattamente quello.

Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter trovare nel corvino il suo biglietto di fuga da quella situazione a dir poco spiacevole, _eppure_ non aveva esitato neppure per un istante, prima di chiedergli di seguirlo sino alla sua Honda Civic in gran segreto, così da non rischiare di essere fermati lungo il tragitto; non prima d'essersi allontanati abbastanza da sentirsi al sicuro dagli sguardi attenti dei manager e del resto delle loro squadre.

Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di riuscire ad arrivare con Tobio, nel giro di una mezz'ora soltanto, ad un groviglio tanto disordinato di arti, di gemiti e di sospiri, chiazzati dalla promessa di non farne parola ad anima alcuna, poiché avvolti in un’oscurità del tutto necessaria, se non si volevano destare sospetti; _eppure_ Atsumu non sarebbe stato in grado di dipingere per sé un finale migliore per quell'infausta giornata.

Era assurdo. Dannoso. Pericoloso.

Lo sapeva bene.

 _Eppure_ non avrebbe potuto farne a meno.

**[ F ]**

**  
Fortunato,** _agg._

Di tanti termini che, nel corso degli anni, gli erano stati cuciti addosso come infelici panni di cui anzi mai s'era curato il giusto, _'fortunato'_ era sempre stato uno dei pochi capaci di scalfire la corazza di franca indifferenza alle critiche che ricopriva la figura dell'alzatore. Una delle rare parole che, per quanto ben lontana dal poter essere paragonata ad un vero e proprio insulto, agli occhi suoi non mancava mai d'essere percepita come tale, seguita soltanto da espressioni di profondo sdegno ed un repentino assottigliarsi di labbra — ché pareva un affronto, sì, andar a parlare di mera _fortuna_ , puro frutto d'un propizio gioco del caso, laddove v'era la pallavolo di mezzo, e con essa la consapevolezza che _nessuno_ dei miracoli compiuti fosse la diretta conseguenza di un innato talento o di una buona stella. Non quando così alto era il numero di notti passate in bianco, all'insegna dell'inseguimento di un ideale di perfezione da raggiungere e mettere al servizio di una squadra ingrata abbastanza da porre ciascuna sua pretesa del medesimo impegno sullo stesso piano di un _'ingiuria._ Non quando l'ambizione derivante dal suo duro lavoro veniva considerata un difetto. Non quando v'erano onori a lui affibbiati e titoli a lui esclusivi che accanto al suo nome erano giunti solo a seguito d'una vita intera di ferrea ostinazione e duro lavoro.

Ma, malgrado ciò, quante volte nel fiore dei suoi diciassette anni ad Atsumu era capitato d'inciampare su quell'aspra manciata di sillabe, amare al punto da guastare i più dolci dei sapori per una giornata intera a seguito d'ogni suo utilizzo, specialmente non appena nella sua scuola s'era diffusa, passando di bocca invidiosa in bocca invidiosa, la notizia della sua seconda convocazione di fila al ritiro della Selezione Nazionale Giovanile. Per qualche giorno, il biondo s'era persino riuscito a convincere del fatto che altri vocaboli non esistessero più all'interno del liceo Inarizaki, quando era il suo nome a rappresentare il cardine della conversazione, e non passava minuto in cui la burrascosa collera da ciò derivata non minacciasse di bussare alla sua porta e portar via l'azzurro del suo cielo, sacrificandolo sotto il peso di quell'aggettivo all'apparenza tanto innocuo, eppure capace d'alterare realmente l'allora numero sette della squadra di pallavolo come pochi altri. Utilizzato gratuitamente da sconosciuti che tanto navigavano nella loro stessa cecità da non riuscir nemmeno a rendersi conto che persino Osamu, anche nei loro litigi più accesi, tendeva a storpiare le proprie constatazioni in maniera tale da evitare quella quaterna di sillabe.

"Sono stato convocato perché ho lavorato per tutta la mia vita per arrivare sino a questo punto," si era ostinato a ripetere a manetta nel corso del suo ultimo allenamento prima della partenza, poi sottolineando ancora il concetto negli spogliatoi, di fronte ad una decina di paia di occhi puntati su di lui. "Non perché ai _kami_ sia magicamente venuta voglia di stare dalla mia parte."

E nessuno dei presenti aveva osato dargli torto.

Gli ci erano voluti ancora sette anni, spingendolo sulla soglia dei ventitré, per rendersi conto che, per quanto vi fosse una forte connotazione di verità in quanto allora sostenuto, errato sarebbe stato rinnegare quel pulviscolo di necessità di una correzione in esso racchiuso. Di bisogno di una precisazione. Ed avrebbe dovuto capirlo già di ritorno dal ritiro, ma fu solo nel passare di nuovo e dopo tanto tempo nella zona di Tokyo circostante l'hotel in cui all'epoca aveva alloggiato che una realizzazione trovò il modo d'attraversare la mente di Miya, finendo per attecchire alla stessa come neve su un tetto ghiacciato.

Ché era stato esclusivamente il _merito_ , sì, a fornirgli l'opportunità di allenarsi con la Selezione.

Ma era stato _fortunato_ nell'essere riuscito a farlo al fianco di Kageyama Tobio.

  
**[ G ]**

**Giustiziare,** _v. tr._

“Sono stanco di essere la tua seconda scelta, Tobio,” lo aveva ammonito. “Sono stanco di fare avanti ed indietro per il Paese per qualcosa che per te nemmeno ha tutta questa importanza. Sono stanco di essere soltanto un amante. Sono stanco dei tuoi tentennamenti.”

La risposta era giunta dall'altro capo con qualche secondo di ritardo, la voce graffiata dalla scarsa ricezione del telefono. Sospirante. Spinta allo stremo.

“Credo sia giunto il momento di finirla qui, allora. Questa situazione non può più andare avanti.”

**  
[ H ]**

**Hotel,** _s.m._

Non era stato altro se non un battito di ciglia, il momento che lo aveva separato dal carezzare il braille dei pulsanti dell'ascensore a quello in cui si era ritrovato alla porta del corvino, i suoi occhi color caffè agganciati al numero di metallo in rilievo sulla lignea superficie posta dinnanzi a lui.

_Camera numero 101._

Tre cifre che a lungo andare avevano scandito i confini del punto d'accesso al suo paradiso personale, inzuppandolo nel pungente aroma d'un gin secco che mai avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare le sue labbra sottili ed infrangersi contro il suo palato, ma che nel corso di quella serata lo aveva spinto oltre la soglia dell'euforia, sino a colmargli il capo di pessime, _pessime_ idee, e la bocca di parole sagomate con tanta precisione da permettergli di sbloccare la serratura del corpo altrui. Per la prima, fatidica volta.

Gli ci era voluta più di una settimana, una volta abbandonato il disastro di coperte di quella stanza d'albergo, a veder svanire del tutto il livido segno che l'altro alzatore aveva impresso a tradimento sulla sua pelle, alla pari d'uno sgraditissimo marchio a fuoco. Ancora di più per privarsi della sensazione che quei tre numeri, ripetuti sul ciondolo della chiave che aveva stretto nel proprio palmo prima d'avventarsi sul fisico altrui, avevano lasciato a gravare sulla sua coscienza.

**  
[ I ]**

**Indice,** _s.m._

Amava quel gesto. Lo aveva sempre fatto, ancor prima di iniziare ad amare Tobio stesso.

Nemmeno avrebbe saputo spiegarsene le ragioni senza aggrapparsi a qualcosa di tanto semplice, tanto scontato quanto un'infantile confessione sui toni d'un _'mi fa sentire bene'_ , senza necessitare d'ulteriori giustificazioni od approfondimenti — ma fatto stava che quella piccola attenzione ben poco ci aveva messo a scalare la sua classifica personale, ponendosi in cima alla lista di atti d'affetto maggiormente apprezzati dall'alzatore più grande.

Ruotava tutto attorno all'indice della mano destra di Kageyama ed alle magie compiute dallo stesso anche al di fuori del campo di gioco. Nulla al mondo sarebbe mai stato anche solo lontanamente avvicinabile all'emozione provata nel sentirselo puntare, che fosse al termine d'una nottata di sesso oppure nel quotidiano e senza pretesa alcuna, al centro del capo, spoglio d'ogni sorta di preavviso. Percepirlo tracciare una linea in mezzo agli occhi di Atsumu, poi lungo il profilo del naso, dal ponte alla punta, e delle labbra, scendendo lungo il mento e la gola, sino a soffermarsi sul petto e poi scivolar via, sfuggevole e capace di lasciar dietro di sé una striscia di gelo che mai si sarebbe palesata allo spirito ingenuo del biondo, se non confrontata con il tepore allo stesso recato da quella carezza leggera quanto il battito d'ali di una farfalla.

 _Nulla_ , davvero.

Non importava quale fosse il contesto, lo stato d'animo di Miya o cosa fosse accaduto a seguito del passaggio del dito di Tobio; se fosse giunto un contatto, seppur lieve, a recare soddisfazione ad un paio di labbra secche, aride di un affetto domandato a gran voce anche nel silenzio più totale — mai avrebbe fallito nel suo compito di smuovere le sabbie del sentimento del giovane di Hyōgo, illuminandolo a giorno. Era come la chiave d'accesso alla parte più intima della sua essenza, la soluzione ad ogni male presente nel suo universo. Non mancava mai di recargli conforto, ed al contempo d'accendere in lui quell'accecante desiderio versato nei basamenti stessi del loro rapporto.

Non baciare quel polpastrello, incantato al punto da trasformare in oro zecchino ciascun lembo di pelle su cui fosse inciampato lungo il proprio percorso, ad ogni occasione data, era un crimine di cui Atsumu non aveva intenzione di sporcarsi le mani.

**[ L ]**

**Linea,** _s.f._

Un vero problema tale veniva universalmente riconosciuto solo ed esclusivamente quando era anche sulla fronte di Rintarō che s'andavano a formare piccole increspature d'apprensione, terribilmente rare su quel volto, chiaro come la luce della luna stessa ed altrettanto sfuggevole. Ma non era stata una smorfia di preoccupazione come quella dipinta sul suo viso a far accapponare la pelle al titolare degli MSBY Black Jackals, bensì la volata che il suo ex-centrale aveva compiuto per raggiungerlo non a casa, non a Kōbe; ma ad Osaka, al termine d'un allenamento. Neri gli abiti d'uno, nero l'umore dell'altro. Nero come lo sciagurato gatto che, nello starsene così raggomitolato nel sedile passeggeri della sua auto, Suna tanto gli ricordava. Un brutto presagio, il suo attraversamento del Paese propria sponte, ché solamente eventi di drastica importanza sapevano avere sul più alto una presa più salda di quella esercitata dalla sua inesorabile pigrizia.

“Non so più cosa pensare,” gli aveva confidato il biondo, tentennando sotto il peso di tanta franchezza; della propria stessa ammissione di vulnerabilità.

Ed era stato stupido, da parte di Miya, affrontare un argomento sensibile quanto quello del ridicolo triangolo di cui s'era ritrovato ad essere un vertice, con premesse del genere ad attenderlo. Eppure, vi era comunque stata una parte del ventitreenne che un poco aveva sperato di poter scovare chiarezza nel caos che solitamente contornava la figura dell'unico ragazzo che veramente avrebbe osato definire proprio _amico,_ facendo affidamento a quella schiettezza che sempre li aveva accomunati, nel corso dei lustri avvicinandoli a tal maniera.

“Credo che ci sia una parte di te che già sa che direzione stiano prendendo le cose, Moo,” aveva proferito quest'ultimo, infine, nel pesante silenzio che aveva seguito quella richiesta di soccorso – ma nulla aveva potuto, quell'insinuazione, per far diradare almeno una parte delle nubi che avevano oscurato la lucidità del proprietario della Civic. Non era bastata a spolverare la scena per quel poco che gli serviva per comprendere dove si situasse il confine fra ciò che era pura lussuria e ciò che anzi poteva essere il fondamento di qualcosa di più significativo. E più Atsumu ci pensava, più confusa quella linea gli appariva.

Più ci pensava, più confusa gli appariva.

**  
[ M ]**

**Moneta,** _s.f._

Futile fu, a conti fatti, il giudizio di quella monetina da 500 yen — ché, nell'istante stesso del suo lancio, già una scelta, a modo proprio, era stata compiuta da Atsumu, risolvendo il dubbio per via del quale quel dischetto di ottone nichelato era stato estratto dal suo portafoglio, per poi venire adagiato sul suo palmo per qualche secondo ed infine cogliere l'occasione di librarsi nell'aria. Già il da farsi era stato deciso, rendendo vana l'intera operazione, poiché ogni fibra del corpo e dello spirito del ragazzo s'era sorpresa intenta a propendere in direzione della croce; del '500' che ne decantava il valore. _Croce, sì_ , poiché _croce_ voleva dire concedersi una notte ancora in presenza di Tobio. Una notte ancora passata a Tokyo ed una corsa più rapida in direzione dell'uscita al mattino successivo, quando soltanto le preghiere rivolte in direzione dei _kami_ , o chi per essi, avrebbero potuto salvarlo da un ritardo del tutto capace d'esser prevenuto, eppure non per questo evitato. Sei ore di guida per riportarlo a Kōbe, che il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo cacciare nello scorcio di tempo che lo separava dall'orario del suo allenamento, dall'altro capo del Giappone intero.

 _Testa, parto immediatamente_ , si era detto.

 _Croce, resto_.

Ma nemmeno gli era premuto di controllare cosa si stesse nascondendo sotto il suo palmo, prima di voltarsi e comunicare al padrone di casa che si sarebbe soffermato per qualche ora in più, sfruttando la coincidenza aerea mancata che aveva trattenuto Oikawa lontano dalla prefettura.

Poco importava, dunque, che sul dorso della sua mano sinistra ancora dieci minuti dopo si potesse tracciare il profilo rosso del rilievo d'un numero, segnale del fatto che fosse stato anzi il fiore di paulonia a vedere per primo la luce del sole.

**  
[ N ]**

**  
No,** _avv._

Cinque parole.

Una domanda, pronunciata a fil di voce, quasi timorosa d'ottener la propria risposta.

"Ma tu—" gli aveva chiesto. "—lo ami ancora?"

**  
[ O ]**

**Onirico,** _agg._

Rosei i confini dell'atmosfera di sogno che sapeva avvolgere certe serate in quel che di Kōbe; rosea la luce del crepuscolo che filtrava attraverso la parete di vetrata del salotto, fonte d'orgoglio per il proprietario dell'abitazione sin dal momento stesso del suo acquisto; rosea la tinta che accendeva le altrui gote di passione, di desiderio. Di quel mielato bisogno di attenzioni d'una variante ben specifica, altare elevato ad un rapporto che su di esso era stato costruito, e che per esso era stato mantenuto, ma non ad esso si era limitato.

Un rosa pastello che non aveva nulla a che vedere con la delicatezza del fiore a cui doveva il proprio nome, ma molto lasciava trasparire in relazione al sentimento ad esso attribuito ed alla miriade di contrasti che a tali boccioli quell'emozione veniva associata — delicati nei petali, ostinati nello spillar sangue alle vittime della presa delle loro spine; eppure, a modo loro rimasti irresistibili anche con il passare dei secoli e l'evolversi delle culture. Simbolo di forti passioni, le rose, ma mai portate fra le mura di quella casa a testimonianza della presenza di una trepidazione vibrante abbastanza da scuoterne il pavimento e sciacquarne le pareti con il suono di sospiri che nella capitale della prefettura avevano composto il proprio nido, ma che undici ore più a nord mantenevano le loro origini. Nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili ad esse poteva essere il ricordo dei pallidi garofani gialli dell'unico dipinto che si fosse mai azzardato ad offrire un tocco di vitalità a quell'appartamento, spoglio al punto da apparire nuovo di trinca anche dopo quasi un lustro intero, il fantasma della cui cornice già da una dozzina mesi era stato spazzato via dall'insistente rincorrersi per i corridoi dell'alzatore e del nuovo astro delle sue giornate.

Sospiri, su sospiri, su sospiri, i loro. Mani che febbrilmente s'avventuravano quelle d'uno sul corpo dell'altro, nell'instancabile ricerca di pezze di pelle non ancora mappate da polpastrelli che proprio parevano non sapersi accontentare di quanto veniva loro concesso, eppure altro ai _kami_ non avrebbero osato domandare.

_Tobio, Tobio, Tobio._

Cos'era un tramonto intenso abbastanza da lavar l'anima nei suoi colori, al di là della finestra, quando dall'altro capo del vetro c'erano decisamente più allettanti sbuffi di ciano e di pece, in attesa d'essere travolti dal tiziano di un trasporto che sino ad allora non aveva conosciuto precedenti? Cosa poteva un pesca pallido contro il potere del rosso rubino che velava la vista del maggiore quando v'erano le labbra di _Tobio_ a tenerlo inchiodato in posizione ed a privarlo del lusso di mantenere qualsivoglia tipo di freno inibitore, o salda la presa su una lucidità già minata dalle prime carezze che avevano reso disastrato il loro ingresso in quell'ambiente familiare?

Un bacio. Uno solo era bastato.

Un bacio, ed il biondo era stato spogliato prima d'ogni difesa, poi d'ogni lembo di tessuto che gli ricoprisse il corpo. Un bacio, ed il più giovane lo aveva avuto in pugno; per quella serata, come per un centinaio di altre gemelle — attirandolo in una trappola d'osceni spergiuri su cui Miya aveva fondato il proprio regno, ponendo la corona dello stesso su un capo gettato all'indietro sotto la spinta d'ogni gemito infranto direttamente lungo la linea della sua giugulare. Un bacio mancato, ed Atsumu sarebbe stato polvere. E si sarebbe dovuto reputare spaventato dal fatto che una persona potesse avere un simile potere su di lui, forse — ma, ancora, cos'era la paura di fronte ad un paio d'occhi simili e suppliche tanto ben piazzate?

Parole morbide, disperate, tinte d'oro e d'argento, e capaci di penetrare oltre la cute del maggiore ed infiammargli l'animo delle stesse sfumature del cielo all'esterno, senza che questi ne capisse il perché.

In grado di farlo innamorare ogni giorno di più, senza che questi ne capisse il perché.

E quando Kageyama trovò nelle proprie braccia tremanti la forza di sfruttare la presa sulla sua nuca per trascinarlo con sé in direzione della camera da letto, lasciando che fosse la mera memoria a guidarlo in quel valzer fra il mobilio altrui, ancora quel mistero non era stato risolto, ma non per questo più tollerabile apparve su di lui la morsa d'acciaio applicata dal peso del paio di parole che già da un poco avevano iniziato a perseguitare il meridionale nel suo sonno, supplicandolo di completare il quadro in cui s'era scoperto intento a vivere da quando la promessa di una tanto attesa esclusività aveva smesso d'appartenere soltanto ai suoi sogni.

Non gliele aveva nemmeno mai dette, quelle parole.

Forse avrebbe dovuto.

Ma fu allora che, precedute da un ansimar lieve ed un **'** _Atsumu_ ' pronunciato ad un volume tanto contenuto da risultare a stento percettibile oltre il fruscio delle lenzuola, le loro labbra ricominciarono a cercarsi, ad incontrarsi; a scontrarsi e separarsi, solo per poi spezzare il ritmo e ricominciare il loro ciclo da capo. E fu proprio così che, prima ancora che il biondo potesse accorgersene, altre sillabe dal medesimo significato finirono per abbandonare la sua gola, semplici ed inconfondibili.

"Ho bisogno di te."

Ed il sorriso che ricevette in cambio fu l'unica garanzia di cui si scoprì d'avere necessità per sapere di non essere il solo ad aver sfondato il confine del solo sesso.

**  
[ P ]**

**Promessa,** _s.f._

“Sono stanco di essere la tua seconda scelta, Tobio,” lo aveva ammonito. “Sono stanco di fare avanti ed indietro per il Paese per qualcosa che per te nemmeno ha tutta questa importanza. Sono stanco di essere soltanto un amante. Sono stanco dei tuoi tentennamenti.”

La risposta era giunta dall'altro capo con qualche secondo di ritardo, la voce graffiata dalla scarsa ricezione del telefono. Sospirante. Spinta allo stremo.

“Credo sia giunto il momento di finirla qui, allora. Questa situazione non può più andare avanti.”

Una pausa.

Quindi, “Gli parlerò, davvero. Devo chiuderla. Da domani stesso non ci sarà più nessun altro, Atsumu, solo io e te. _Solo io e te_.”

**  
[ Q ]**

**Quasi,** _avv._

Fu nell'istante stesso in cui venne utilizzato il suo nome di battesimo al di fuori della camera da letto, a cuor leggero e con una spontaneità del tutto disarmante, che Miya si rese conto della vastità della strada che si distendeva dinnanzi allo sguardo morbido del loro rapporto, e del quantitativo infinito di possibilità che s'erano aperte per lui e Tobio con il passare dei mesi.

Non era nemmeno una vera e propria _relazione_ , la loro, men che meno una relazione _perfetta_.

Ma v'erano tutte le carte in regola per renderla tale, un giorno.

**  
[ R ]**

**Resilienza,** _s.f._

Dopo aver perso Kita, Atsumu era arrivato all'orrenda convinzione di non poter più amare nessuno sino alla fine dei propri giorni. Mai avrebbe immaginato, dunque, che la resilienza potesse prendere il sapore delle Marlboro rosse mischiate al gin, ed un profumo di bagnoschiuma al pino silvestre.

**  
[ S ]**

**Scommessa,** _s.f._

Avrebbe dovuto mantenere viva l'attenzione e concentrarsi più sul suono dei passi al di fuori della stanza d'hotel, anziché impiegare così tante energie a cercare di trovare un paragone esilarante il giusto per potersi prender gioco del taglio di capelli del corvino.

No, veramente.

Avrebbe dovuto farlo.

**  
[ T ]**

**Telegramma,** _s.m._

“Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno capace di parlare così tanto di persona e scrivere così poco via messaggio,” Tobio aveva confessato.

“Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno capace di scrivere così tanto via messaggio e parlare così poco di persona,” Atsumu aveva risposto.

**  
[ U ]**

**Ubbidiente,** _agg._

Faceva quasi sorridere l'implicazione che il ricordo della primissima volta in cui tale termine era stato utilizzato, nel corso del secondo allenamento della Selezione, potesse essere tanto incline a riaffiorare nella mente di Atsumu nei momenti meno opportuni, come un pur sempre gradevolissimo spettro mai rivendicato.

Per fare un esempio concreto, qualcosa del genere era capitato in più occasioni nel corso di molte delle oramai abitudinarie cene a casa di Osamu, cosa che tendeva a condurlo a trasognanti attimi di temporaneo ritorno al passato e, per la maggiore, con un nostalgico ammorbidirsi di qualsiasi espressione portasse stampata sul volto nel presente. Un controsenso, comunque, se si tenevano in considerazione le _guerre_ \- se così le si volevano davvero definire - che per tanti anni il giovane aveva intrapreso contro l'opinione dell'ex capitano dell'Inarizaki, il quale prima di diventare il suo primo amore era riuscito a guadagnarsi il titolo di _'primo ostacolo capace di reggere a quella mareggiata in piena che era l'opinione del più cocciuto dei Miya'_ — mesi su mesi, su mesi, su mesi di discussioni che portavano come fulcro la validità o assenza della stessa del motto recitato dallo striscione che sin dalle origini aveva accompagnato il club di pallavolo dell'Inarizaki in ogni sua impresa, detestato da uno e venerato dall'altro. E quanto avrebbe riso, Kita, nel vederlo lì a distanza d'anni ad aggrapparsi a quegli stessi ricordi, in precedenza screditati a favore di un certamente più appetibile _'qui ed ora'_! Eppure, malgrado tutto, quella era una visione di cui sempre Atsumu avrebbe fatto tesoro, tirandolo fuori dal cassetto dei propri cimeli ottici ed emotivi forse persino più spesso di quanto non fosse in realtà necessario.

_Hai tanto la faccia da bambino ubbidiente. Te l'hanno mai detto?_

E, sul serio, avrebbe mai cessato di dilettarlo ad una simile maniera, la bella sfumatura color cremisi che a fronte di tali parole non mancava mai di spandersi a chiazza d'olio lungo le gote di Kageyama, mozzandogli un poco il respiro e facendo sì che sulla superficie dei suoi graziosi occhi blu oceano facesse capolino un messaggio d'errore? Erano poche le occasioni in cui fosse possibile strappargli espressioni del genere, e non v'era opportunità che meritasse d'essere lasciata cadere nel vuoto d'uno spreco, dopotutto.

Vi era chi la considerasse un difetto, quella sua naturale inclinazione al ricercare i pulsanti più sensibili in una persona, così da potervi battere il pugno con ogni grammo d'insistenza capace di insinuarsi fra le crepe del suo incrinato buonsenso, la cui reale presenza delle volte pareva essere più un mito che altro; e vi era chi lo considerasse un problema tanto misero da non venir nemmeno effettivamente riconosciuto come tale. Ma quale che fosse il caso, Dio stesso mai avrebbe potuto trattenere il biondo dall'agganciarsi a tale aggettivo ogni qual volta gli venisse presentato davanti lo spiraglio di cui aveva bisogno per tirarlo fuori in una conversazione – e sempre, _sempre_ le reazioni ottenute erano valse la pena del rischio affrontato per raggiungerle.

Era forse un atto terribilmente egoistico da parte sua, quello di sfruttare gli imbarazzi altrui per la soddisfazione delle proprie necessità estetiche. Lo riconosceva.

Nulla lo aveva comunque mai fermato.

Che cos'era il timore, d'altronde, a fronte d'una vista del genere?

**[ V ]**

**Vacillare,** _v. intr._

Delle volte, nemmeno Atsumu sapeva cosa lo stesse trattenendo fra le quattro mura dell'appartamento altrui di Tokyo, cosa lo spingesse a condividere l'oggetto dei propri desideri con un uomo che, a detta di Kageyama stesso, nemmeno si sarebbe mai potuto definire come meritevole d'un tale onore. Aveva perso il conto, dopo una decina di mesi passati a portare avanti quell'intreccio in gran segreto, del numero di mattinate passate ad imporsi di fuggire ad un simile grado d'incertezza, ché l'instabilità sempre aveva costituito una delle principali fonti di problemi per lui. Del numero di serate trascorse a domandarsi se finalmente fosse giunto il momento di darvi un taglio definitivo, ammettere la propria incapacità di spodestare Tooru dal trono che per quasi quattro anni aveva occupato ed andare avanti.

In tutta franchezza, non gli era mai piaciuto sentirsi in bilico.

Non gli era mai piaciuto dividere ciò che considerava proprio.

**  
[ Z ]**

**Zero,** _s.m._

Si divertiva a vederlo come un gioco, una sfida fra sé ed un Tobio del tutto tenuto all'esterno dei bizzarri giri compiuti dal pensiero del maggiore, sotto quella testolina di capelli biondi arruffati, per tentar di stabilire quanto vicino alla più totale precisione potesse spingersi ogni volta. Un azzardo che nulla aveva realmente a che vedere con le sue capacità d'osservazione dei movimenti altrui, o con letteralmente qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il puro _caso_ , ma poco importava. Quella consapevolezza, dopotutto, non sarebbe di certo servita ad impedirgli di baloccare a tal maniera.

Le regole erano semplici, ed erano le seguenti: nei frangenti di quiete, di completa ed immobile serenità, ad ogni contatto visivo doveva partire un tacito conto alla rovescia nella mente di Miya, iniziando dal _cinque_. Se lo scadere del tempo fosse riuscito a coincidere alla perfezione con un bacio ricevuto, allora una vittoria si sarebbe andata a sommare all'elenco di trionfi già incassati nell'ambito della loro relazione; in caso contrario, gli sarebbe toccato ricominciare da capo all'intrecciarsi d'iridi successivo, e così via, sino ad una perdita di interesse da parte del gemello nei confronti di tale passatempo. Nella maggior parte dei casi, nemmeno gli riusciva d'arrivare al _tre_ per ottenere le attenzioni desiderate, sprofondando così in una sconfitta dal sapore troppo dolce per non essere assaporata con un sorriso dipinto sul volto – e, seriamente parlando, tutto ciò altro non era se non una ridicola scusa assemblata da Atsumu stesso per poter giustificare ai propri occhi l'impazienza racchiusa in ogni istante del genere, di più semplice attribuzione ad una smania di vittoria che ad una bramosia di tenerezze tanto piccine, ma questo mai sarebbe riuscito ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, l'ex numero sette dell'Inarizaki. Non a Kageyama, né ad altra anima viva.

Di tanto in tanto, a stento veniva raggiunto persino il _quattro._

Altre volte, invece, capitava che vi fosse un più alto tasso d'incertezza in quella segreta fonte di diletto, esitazioni che portavano il più grande a tremare sotto il peso del trascorrere dei secondi. Occasioni in cui si arrivava ad un _due_ , poi ad un _uno_ , lasciando il ragazzo ad annegare nella remota, ma non del tutto escludibile, possibilità di non ricevere proprio nulla; e quelle erano le peggiori.

Questo, almeno, sinché non veniva sfiorato il termine di quella conta, ed ad un soffio dalla disfatta più totale, ecco che giungeva a lenir ciascuna ferita inflitta la morbidezza delle labbra di Tobio posate sulle sue – in ritardo, ma pur sempre presenti e capaci d'assecondare ciascuna delle sue aspettative pur quando queste nemmeno erano state esplicitate in precedenza.

E quando questo accadeva, nessuna - 𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘢, davvero - porzione del pensiero di Atsumu riusciva veramente a dar la priorità al conteggio di vittorie intascate.

**Author's Note:**

> incolpo il mio brainrot per l'atsukage, che mi ha spinta a tornare a scrivere dopo letteralmente anni di nullafacenza. battetemi un colpo su twitter o instagram!! (@haamletisdead)


End file.
